Template messages
This page provides an index for a wide range of standard templates in use within Wikipedia. Whether you are providing a custom message or a pastel box or are flagging articles, adding tags, or adding templates, this page also gives an overview of what subjects are covered within each heading. Using this page The bold links at the top of each cell lead to detailed pages that describe the templates in that section in detail, and how and when to use them. If you cannot find the template you are looking for, please click on the section headers that seem most relevant, since there may be templates for a particular usage covered on the detailed pages, but not listed in the table below. If after searching, you still cannot find the template you need, you can request it on Wikipedia:Requested templates. For help on creating templates, see , or contact a user who has identified themselves as an adept template coder. Note that in order to maintain consistent design of templates there have been significant discussions about a variety of templates at both Wikipedia talk:Article message boxes and Wikipedia talk:Talk page templates. A more comprehensive category system may also be viewed at Category:Wikipedia templates. Is the article actually worthy of inclusion? Before placing templates on a page it is worthwhile to cast a critical eye over the page to determine whether it should in fact be included in Wikipedia. Some articles can be tagged for speedy deletion or marked as an article for deletion. Article-related namespace Please list '''navigational templates' (as, for example, between pages relating to a specific topic) at Wikipedia:Navigational templates or at the appropriate WikiProject page.'' General ---- * Disambiguation and redirection * Section * Timing (Current events, etc) * Title (distinguishment between deceptively similar titles, etc) * Special character warnings * Footnotes and references * Expansion requests * Miscellaneous (Lorem ipsum, etc) Sources / Citations / References ---- * Requesting sources and verification ** General sources ** Citations of generic sources ** Citations of specific sources (GFDL, public domain, U.S. government, etc) ** Footnotes and links /Links/ ---- *Internal links (articles, namespaces, categories) **Templates **German titles *External links (databases, websites, etc) **Film and television (IMDb, YouTube, etc) **Games (board, video game, etc) **Geography (locations/maps) **Literature (books, etc) **Music **Religion **Wikis (sister projects, etc) **Miscellaneous (science, Internet, etc) Cleanup ---- * Tag Consolidation: combining the other cleanup tags into one messagebox * General cleanup: Complete rewrite, section, remainder, copyediting, grammar/punctuation/spelling * Writing style: Clarity, tone, etc * Structures and sections * Potentially unwanted content: Copyright, content policy, spam, trivia, etc * Context and detail: Too specialized/technical, off-topic * Expand and add: General, diagrams/images * Expert needed: Authenticity/verification * Time-sensitive * Contradiction and confusion: Misleading/vague * Neutrality and factual accuracy: Dubious, opinion, weasel words, etc * Importance and notability: Significance * Verifiability and sources: Consistency, absent/broken citations, original research, etc * Introduction: Length, vague, complete rewrite * Lists, Images (blur, exposure, size, etc) * Wiki tech: Wikify, uncategorized, disambiguation, orphans ** Infobox needed * Subject-specific: Fiction, etc * Miscellaneous * Merges * Splitting * Moving: Articles, sister projects, etc * Translations Deletion / Renaming / Discussion ---- *Deletion of: ** Articles (AfD) ** Categories (CfD) ** Images and media (IfD) ** Redirects (RfD) ** Speedy deletion (D) ** Templates (TfD) ** Stub types (SfD) *Moving or Renaming (within Wikipedia or to other wikis) Disputes and warnings ---- * Accuracy * Suspected hoax * Neutrality * Original research * Contradictory * Controversial * Unencyclopedic * Notability * Autobiography /Maintenance/ ---- * Article in use (major edits) * Protected from editing/vandalism * Copyright violations * Article issues ** General attention needed ** ISSN issues ** Lack of geopolitical balance ** IPA conversion * Categorization issues Sister Projects ---- * Wikiquote * Wiktionary * Wikibooks * Wikisource * Wikimedia Commons * Wikinews * Wikiversity * Wikispecies * Mediawiki * Meta-Wiki * Linking between projects * Soft redirects * Transwiki copy Compact Tables of Contents (TOC) ---- * Non-Category ** Alphabetical (A-Z) ** Numerical (0-9) * Category ** Alphabetical (A-Z) ** Numerical (0-9) /Lists/ ---- * Dynamic lists * Incomplete lists * Subject or topic lists * Disputed content/length /Redirect pages/ ---- * To be placed at the end of the same line as the redirect tag. Subject matter boxes and diagrams ---- * Calendars * Court Decisions * Diagrams * Game and Puzzle layouts * Grids * Periodic Table Formatting ---- * Division boxes * Multiple columns * Image holders * Hide/show boxes Non article-related namespace Wikipedia ---- * Policies and non-policies * Village Talk * WikiProjects * WP:Sandbox * WP:FAQ Category ---- * Births in Years * Books in Years * Deaths in Years * More information * Categorization of people: **Subjective Category Disclaimer **Disputed categorisation User ---- * Languages * Contribution licensing * Userboxes * User Sandboxes * Disclaimer * New page links * Open tasks * Picture of the day * Wikimedia licensing * Awards User talk ---- * Experimenting & Vandalism Notices * Shared IP Notices * Spamming Notices * Three Revert Rule * User Talk Requests * Welcome Messages * Edit-summary request * Minor-edit reminder * Block notices * Wide range of other warnings and notices Talk ---- * Talk ** Featured articles (and candidates) ** Expansion requests ** Request Photo/Images ** Comments ** Discussion thread tags ** Free Images ** Translation requests ** Peer review ** To Do lists * WikiProject notices Image ---- * Copyright status unknown or unverified * Creative commons licensed image * Fair use claimed * Free use image / Semi-free use image * Government copyrights (UK, Canada, Poland) * GNU/GFDL image * Images and media for deletion * Image categorization * Non-free (copyrighted) image * "not an orphan" * Public domain image * Screenshot See also: Wikipedia:Image copyright tags Template ---- * Template documentation * High-use and intricate * Template talk page messages Related pages for specific types of templates *Wikipedia:Template messages/Main page and alternatives for templates used on one of the Wikipedia's Main Pages. * Wikipedia:Navigation templates and Category:Navbox (navigational) templates for list of the navigation templates. * Wikipedia:Infobox templates are designed to present summary information about an article's subject in an uniform format. * Wikipedia:Taxobox usage describes taxonomical infoboxes for biological classification. * Wikipedia:Country referencing templates that provide a tiny thumbnail of a country's flag. * Wikipedia:WikiProject Stub sorting/Stub types is the full listing of thousands of stub types. * Wikipedia:MediaWiki namespace controls interface messages for internal system use, and can only be modified by administrators. * Wikipedia:WikiProject user warnings to create a complete, standardised set of user warning templates with full documentation and help pages. * Category:Internationalisation maintenance templates noting a particular national or regional bias of an article, and asking for a worldwide view. ** Wikipedia:WikiProject Countering systemic bias#Related cleanup templates for useful examples. * Wikipedia:Deprecated and orphaned templates to coordinate efforts to maintain the template namespace by removing unneeded templates in an orderly and systematic manner. * - lists all templates which are not transcluded in another page. See also * Wikipedia:Template standardisation * Wikipedia:Colours in templates * Wikipedia:Stub - guidelines for stub template creation * Wikipedia:Template limits * Wikipedia:Template substitution * - wiki template help page * m:Help:Substitution - more detailed information on subst template (on the Meta-Wiki) * als:Wikipedia:Textbausteine ar:ويكيبيديا:قوالب رسائل zh-min-nan:Wikipedia:Pang-bô͘ be-x-old:Вікіпэдыя:Шаблёны bo:Wikipedia:སྒྲོམ་གཞི། bs:Wikipedia:Šabloni bg:Уикипедия:Шаблони ca:Viquipèdia:Plantilles cs:Wikipedie:Šablony da:Wikipedia:Skabeloner de:Wikipedia:Textbausteine et:Vikipeedia:Mallid el:Βικιπαίδεια:Πρότυπα eo:Vikipedio:Ŝablono es:Ayuda:Plantillas eu:Laguntza:Txantiloiak fa:ویکی‌پدیا:فهرست الگوهای پیامی fr:Wikipédia:Modèles gl:Wikipedia:Lista de modelos gu:વિકિપીડિયા:ટેમ્પ્લેટ સૂચનાઓ ko:위키백과:미디어위키 이름공간 hsb:Pomoc:Předłohi hr:Wikipedija:Popis predložaka io:Wikipedio:Shablono mesaji id:Wikipedia:Templat is:Wikipedia:Listi yfir snið he:ויקיפדיה:תבנית ka:ვიკიპედია:თარგები csb:Wiki:Szablónë la:Vicipaedia:Index formularum Vicipaediae Latinae lb:Wikipedia:Modeller/Textbausteng hu:Wikipédia:Hogyan használd a sablonokat mr:विकिपीडिया:साचे ms:Wikipedia:Templat khas nah:Wikipedia:MediaWiki custom messages nl:Wikipedia:Sjablonen voor gebruikersboodschappen ja:Wikipedia:Template メッセージの一覧 no:Wikipedia:Maler nn:Wikipedia:Mal pl:Wikipedia:Szablony pt:Wikipedia:Lista de predefinições ro:Wikipedia:Formate utile ru:Википедия:Шаблоны si:Wikipedia:TEMPLATE simple:Wikipedia:Template messages sl:Wikipedija:Splošne predloge sr:Википедија:Шаблони su:Wikipedia:Citakan Wikipédia fi:Wikipedia:Malline sv:Wikipedia:Mallar th:วิธีใช้:แม่แบบ vi:Wikipedia:Tiêu bản uk:Вікіпедія:Шаблони yi:װיקיפּעדיע:מוסטערן zh:Wikipedia:模板消息